I Chose You
by Darkwolf109
Summary: When Marti shows up to play flag football Savannah learns just how much Marti cares for her.


**I Chose You**

A/N – Hey all! SO this is my first Hellcats fic, I've had some trouble with solid idea's. At the moment it's a one-shot but if enough people like it I might continue it since I have an idea of how I could take it. But it's still in the air. Hope you enjoy.

Darkwolf.

Savannah sighed and looked up hopelessly.

This just wasn't her week. First getting in a fight with Dan over her beliefs and his refusal to accept them leading to them deciding they were too different and breaking up and now it looked like she was going to be cheering in her underwear in public. The situation with Marti didn't help either. She hated fighting with the girl and she hated that she'd chosen lawyering over the team. It didn't help that she had realised she'd fallen in love with her rommie.

[We're doomed.] she thought.

Suddenly she caught sight of a figure running towards the field.

"Hey. Its Marti." she called, surprised.

Everyone looked up and cheered, relieved to know they were saved.

"Thought you wee sick?" Alice questioned.

"Must have been a 24 hour bug." Marti shrugged.

"Alright. Get in the game then." Alice replied.

Savannah watched as Marti approached her.

"I'm impressed. You chose cheerleading over lawyering." She said softly.

"No. You could have busted me, in front of the others for faking it but you didn't. I chose you over lawyering. You're a good friend, I couldn't let you down. I made it as far as the front hall before running back to our room to change and hauling my ass out here to help you." Marti explained seriously.

Savannah's heart leapt at the declaration and she smiled brightly as she pulled her roomie into a tight hug.

Pulling back at last to smile at each other the whistle blew and the game resumed, but this time the odds were in their favor.

Within minute's Marti's presence had made an obvious difference in the score as the Hellcats finally started to catch up. Savannah couldn't help but hi-five, hug or cheer with Marti every chance she got. It had been a long time since they had been so physical or had so much fun, since she got together with Dan in fact, and for the first time since then she saw Marti smile and it reached her eyes, making her even more beautiful in Savannah's opinion.

With less than 10 seconds to go Lewis called a time out and called them in.

"Come on, come on! Okay guys, 4th down with less than 10 seconds left this is our last play. One way or another. We don't score now we lose." he said.

"How do you wanna play it coach?" Mart asked.

"We'll throw to Savannah." Lewis said softly.

Savannah, who had been checking out Marti, turned to him in shock. She wasn't the only one either. Alice's head made an audible crack as she snapped it around to look at Lewis causing Savannah to cringe.

"Me? Marti's our best receiver!" she exclaimed at Lewis' nod.

"Yeah and Jake's figured that out. Now if I were him I'd triple team her. Trust me, your wide open." He explained.

It made sense but still…

"But I haven't caught anything all day!" she said.

Lewis grinned.

"Well now would be a good time to start. Alright?" he asked.

Savannah looked to Marti to see her smile and nod at her, giving her confidence.

"Positive outcomes only." Alice quipped, smacking her ass.

Savannah stared at Alice in sock and slight horror.

"Don't ever do that again." She barely managed to say.

Alice just grinned.

They moved off onto the field and into position. The whistle blew and Alice got the ball. Marti was quickly marked y three girls, just as Lewis predicted, leaving Savannah wide open.

Alice faked a throw to Marti, hesitated, and finally threw the ball to Savannah just after she ran into position.

The ball sailed through the air in slow motion, straight into Savannah's hands.

She fumbled with it for a moment before getting a solid grip and looking over to Marti with a proud smile on her face as she held up the ball, only to see Marti and Alice screaming at her to run.

Quickly remembering that she still had to get over the line, she looked down at the white line behind her and quickly jumped over it, winning the game right as the whistle blew.

The next thing she knew she was in Marti's arms as the blonde picked her up bridal style and swung her around before putting her back on her feet and pulling her into a tight hug that Alice soon joined.

The Hellcats quickly surrounded them as everyone screamed, cheering their customary victory cheer.

Across the field the volleyball girls stared on in a mix of shock, horror and anger.

In that moment, in Marti's arms with her team, her _family_, cheering her victory, Savannah had never been happier.

The Rat was slowly filling up that evening as Savannah walked in. Word had quickly spread around campus of the volleyball girls defeat and the humiliation they were to suffer from the bet they had decided on, so naturally, everyone turned up to see it.

Savannah felt she wasn't a bad person, she certainly never wished anyone any harm, but she was ecstatic to witness the volleyball girl's humiliation. If there was one thing you never did, as Marti learned the hard way, it was to call cheerleader's football groupies anywhere near Savannah. It was the kiss of death to any possible niceness Savannah would have had for you (the exception being Marti who had made up for her appalling rudeness with hard work and perseverance).

Speaking of Marti, Savannah looked around for her blonde roomie and finally found her settled in a far corner booth with a glass of what appeared to be vodka and coke in front of her, Marti's usual pre-drinks drink.

Savannah smiled and headed over to the blonde, stopping to get a bottle of water on the way from Wanda.

"Hey there!" Savannah brightly said as she arrived next to the booth, practically skipping.

The contemplative expression on Marti's face vanished to be replaced by a warm smile.

"Hey you. Sit down?" Marti replied easily.

Savannah nodded and sat down next to Marti with a grin.

"We won!" she exclaimed brightly.

Marti laughed.

"Yes we did. And it was all thanks to you." She said with a smile.

Savannah flushed and hurried to give the credit to Marti.

"We wouldn't have even scored if it wasn't for you!" she said.

"But I didn't make the winning play." Marti pointed out. "That was all you. You were amazing."

Savannah looked down in embarrassment but her heart fluttered at Marti's praise.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"You're more than welcome." Marti replied in the same tone.

The mood suddenly serious, Savannah allowed the question that had been bugging her since Marti showed up in the game to come to the forefront of her mind.

"Hey, Mart?" she asked.

Marti turned to face her.

"Yeah?" she replied, curious at Savannah's serious tone.

The girl was never anything but bubbly.

Savannah bit her lip for a moment before finding the courage to ask her question.

"When we were on the field… you said you didn't choose cheerleading over lawyering, you chose _me_ over lawyering." She started, looking up to see how she was being received so far.

Marti nodded at her to go on.

"I was wondering…why? I mean, I know I covered for you and all that but… to chose me over what's most important to you, there has to be a more solid reason, right? You looked like you wanted to say something else. So I was just wondering…why me?" she finally asked after she stopped rambling.

Marti stared at her for a moment before letting out a breath of air deeply.

"Lewis is my base." She began haltingly, not sure how to explain.

Savannah waited patiently, knowing Marti was having trouble and letting her take her time.

"Lewis is my base in the air. He throws me up and he catches me. He makes sure I'm safe. He stops me from falling, protects me when I'm in the air." Marti explained slowly.

Savannah felt her heart break a little.

[Guess Marti does have a thing for him after all.] She sighed.

"But you…you're my base on the ground. You pick me up, throw me high and catch me before I hit the ground. You support me and protect me on the ground." Marti continued.

Savannah stared at her in shock. She hadn't expected that.

"And when you needed me to be your base, to let you fly, I couldn't let abandon you, couldn't let you fall. So I went to the game because your not only my base…your also my flyer." Marti finished explaining.

Savannah just gapped at her for a few minutes until Marti finally spoke again.

"You're my base…my flyer…and I love you." Marti whispered.

Savannah gasped and Marti hung her head sadly, trying not to cry.

Savannah, unable to see her roomie in pain, quickly slid across the seat to sit pressed up against Marti's side. She wrapped her arms around the other cheerleader's waist tightly, resting her head on Marti's shoulder, her lips right beside her ear.

"I love you too." She breathed.

Marti gasped and pulled away just enough to see Savannah's face, her eyes seeking out Savannah's own to check her sincerity.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really." Savannah said with a warm smile.

Marti smiled brightly before bringing a hand slowly up to cup Savannah's cheek. Savannah didn't move but continued to smile.

Slowly Marti leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Savannah's own.

For a moment neither moved, and then Savannah pressed forward moving her lips against Marti's in a slow but loving kiss.

Marti's tongue darted out to deepen the kiss and Savannah gladly let her.

When they finally came up for air they could only smile stupidly at each other as they tried to regain their breath.

"Be my girlfriend?" Marti asked with a grin.

Savannah pretended to think about it for a moment before hugging Marti tightly and smiling brightly.

"Yes." Was all she said.

Marti hugged her back just as tightly.

"Marti! Savannah!" Lewis' voice carried from across the room.

The two girls turned to see the rest of the team had arrived and were setting up.

Lewis appeared to be looking for them.

Marti turned to Savannah.

"Do we tell them?" she asked, slightly scared of Savannah's answer.

"No. They can work it out on their own. Now come on, this is going to be fun." Savannah replied with a grin.

Sharing another quick kiss the two got up and walked over towards their teammates.

"Hey! There you are! The volleybitch's just showed up. Their learning the routines." Alice said happily.

Lewis was staring at Marti's arm around Savannah's waist and how Savannah was leaning against the newest Hellcat. Marti caught his eyes and waited as he passed judgment.

Finally, Lewis grinned and nodded.

"You're my Flyer." He mouthed.

Marti grinned and nodded, he would support them. She was glad they'd never hooked up.

Savannah leant her head on Marti's shoulder with a content sigh as the rest of the team started to notice their closeness. She couldn't deny she was worried about the team's reaction to them being a couple but she wouldn't give Marti up for anything, even her parents. She chose Marti over everything else. Just like Marti chose her. Lawyering was Marti's life, her future, her everything…and she still chose Savannah over it. The least Savannah could do was the same back.

Marti turned her head to kiss the top of Savannah's head softly before resting her own head on top of Savannah's. A gasp sounded as everyone worked it out.

"Oh my god! You two are finally together!" Lisa, another Flyer exclaimed excitedly.

The two roomies smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we are." Marti confirmed.

Immediately the team surrounded them, congratulating them and telling them it was about time.

The two girls couldn't stop their smiles as the team accepted them without complaint, even Alice.

Suddenly the lights dimmed slightly as the volleyball girls took to the stage.

Alice made sure her video camera was set before hitting record with a vicious smirk.

The lights went back up and the crowd hollered at the volleyball girls in their underwear holding Hellcat pom poms.

The first cheer started up to rounds of laughter as the entire Hellcats team took the time to appreciate their win.

"Where is Vanessa? I can't believe she's missing this." Alice asked with a grin.

"The bid video winners are about to be posted on the site. She's in her office hitting refresh over and over." Savannah explained.

She couldn't help but smile alongside Alice at the other team's humiliation.

[Serves them right. Not athletes! Dwarf tossing! Football groupies! Ha! Let's see who's in charge now!] she thought, leaning against Marti even more.

"Think we got a shot?" Lewis asked.

"We pulled together. We're gonna get that free ride to nationals. I can feel it." Savannah said excitedly.

Marti placed a kiss on top of Savannah's head at the captain's enthusiasm.

"I hope your right." Alice said, still filming.

"There. Happy?" Carol asked as she came over, clearly wanting to stop cheering.

Alice smirked.

"Not yet. Still plenty of room on this memory stick." She said.

"Mmm hmm. Next cheer please." Savannah threw in with a smile.

Marti grinned.

"Keep it going." Alice said.

Carol rolled her eyes with a sigh and threw up a fake smile as Sarah, the cheerleader teaching and counting for the volleyball team, restarted the count.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" she called.

The Hellcats smiled and Savannah moved from side to side in Marti's arms, enjoying herself.

Wanda suddenly came over with shot for them all.

"Here you go ladies." She said.

"Thanks mom." Marti replied for the team.

They all picked up a shot, clinking them together before throwing them back.

"Go 'Cats! Woo!" Savannah cheered.

"Yeah!" Lewis added.

Vanessa appeared, working her way threw the crowd. She didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked as Vanessa stood in front of them.

Vanessa sighed.

"I just found out the bid video results. Out of 15 slots we placed 16th." She explained.

There was total silence.

"We didn't make the cut?" Alice asked, all happiness gone.

The group were staring at Vanessa in shock, the volleyball girls forgotten.

"We didn't." Vanessa answered, shaking her head.

"How do we pay for Sectional's let alone National's?" Marti asked, alarmed.

"That's a fantastic question." Vanessa replied with a sigh.

The team looked around in disbelief and sadness. Uncertainty hanging over them all.

Marti pulled Savannah tightly to her and kissed her head, resting her own on Savannah's.

In the background the volleyball girls continued to cheer.

"Go Hellcats!"

The End. (Maybe)


End file.
